1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoelectric conversion module, and more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module having a structure for sealing electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various research has been conducted in the area of photoelectric conversion modules that convert optical energy into electric energy as a source of energy that may substitute for fossil fuel, and solar batteries using solar light have been identified.
Research about solar batteries operating in various ways has been conducted. In addition, silicon or crystalline solar batteries formed as wafers using p-n junction of a semiconductor are widely distributed; however, fabrication costs increase due to processes of working with semiconductor materials of high purity.
Unlike silicon solar batteries, dye-sensitized solar batteries include a photosensitive dye receiving light of a wavelength of visible ray band for generating excited electrons, a semiconductor material receiving the excited electrons, and an electrolyte reacting with the electrons returning from an external circuit. Dye-sensitized solar batteries are considered as next-generation solar batteries due to a photoelectric conversion efficiency which is much greater than that of conventional solar batteries.